DE 37 16 260 C1 teaches a method for adjusting and fastening functional surfaces of a track of an electromagnetic high-speed railway. Lateral guide rails are brought into a required position after the adjusting and fastening of stators, positioned opposite the track carrier and then fastened to the track carrier. The lateral guide rails are fastened at their ends to steel anchoring bodies previously embedded in the track carrier by welding, or connected to the track carrier via anchoring bolts by casting with hardening material. The glide strips, that consist of a very superelevated protuberance on the top of the carrier, are milled and ground to the required size. This design has the disadvantage that very expensive apparatuses are required for positioning the lateral guide rails and for working the glide strips. In addition, the apparatuses must position the lateral guide rails until the hardening material has hardened and the lateral guide rails are fixed. The production of such a track is therefore very time-intensive and thus cost-intensive.